Junko can't decide
by Duen
Summary: Junko has something important to tell.
1. Chapter 1

All the students from the 78 class and some guests they each personally invited, were gathered at the music room at hopes peak academy. To start of the weekend, they decided to clear the room a bit so they can sit and eat and relax. How ever a certain singer had an idea.

Sayaka got up on the stage and quickly got everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone. It's good to see everyone having a good time for now. Through I believe we can do better" She says with a cheeky smile

"With some karaoke" She suggested and hoped to god people will be onboard with it.

Some gave her odd looks, but they seemed okay with it. But who shall be the first of them to perform?

The answer came in the form of a certain pigtailed model who strode right up the stage next to Sayaka. She was handed the mic and whispered the song she was going to sing to Sayaka, who nodded and went backstage.

Junko noticed a few skeptical looks she got from the crowd and pouted a bit, but quickly smiled as a crown appeared on her head and said "As this class clearly most talented student, I shall prove it by give Sayaka a run for her money!" She boasted. Her date for the night Yasuke (who was pressured to appear) facepalmed and muttered "For the love of god no"

**_"_****_It's not easy having yourself a good time" _**She started as she made her way off the stage and among her classmates.

**_"_****_Greasing up those bets and betters" _**

**_"_****_Watching out they don't four-letter"_**

**_"_****_Fuck and kiss you both at the same time" _**She sang as she went up to Mukuro and Yasuke. She wrapped her arm around him, causing him to glare at her annoyed.

**_"_****_Smells like something I've forgotten" _**She turned towards her sister who was a bit flustered by the attention

**_"_****_Curled up died and now it's rotten"_**

She jumped up on top of a table and put on her cutesy persona

**_"_****_I'm not a gangster tonight"_**

**_"_****_Don't want to be a bad guy"_**

**_"_****_I'm just a loner baby"_**

**_"_****_And now you got in my way"_**

And now a pair of glasses appear on her face

**_"_****_I can't decide"_**

**_"_****_Whether you should live or die"_**

**_"_****_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven"_**

**_"_****_Please don't hang your head and cry"_**

**_"_****_No wonder why"_**

**_"_****_My heart feels dead inside"_**

**_"_****_It's cold and hard and petrified"_**

**_"_****_Lock the doors and close the blinds"_**

**_"_****_We're going for a ride"_**

She got down and went up next to her sister Mukuro

**_"_****_It's a bitch convincing people to like you" _**She sang as she pointed at her sister, who was even more flustered and embarrassed now.

**_"_****_If you stop now I call you a quitter"_**

**_"_****_If lies were cats you'd be a litter"_**

**_"_****_Pleasing everyone isn't like you"_**

**_"_****_Dancing jigs until you're crippled"_**

**_"_****_Slug ten drinks you won't get pickled"_**

She then went over to Makoto who mildly panic at the attention

**_"_****_I've got to hand it to you" _**She put a hand on his shoulder

**_"_****_You've played by all the same rules"_**

**_"_****_It takes the truth to fool me" _**She now had her aggressive persona on, which caused Makoto to take a frightful step back.

**_"_****_And now you've made me angry" _**

She got up on a chair now

**_"_****_I can't decide"_**

**_"_****_Whether you should live or die"_**

**_"_****_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven"_**

**_"_****_Please don't hang your head and cry"_**

**_"_****_No wonder why"_**

**_"_****_My heart feels dead inside"_**

**_"_****_It's cold and hard and petrified"_**

**_"_****_Lock the doors and close the blinds"_**

**_"_****_We're going for a ride"_**

She jumped down from the chair and back to mingling with the crowd.

**_"_****_Oh I could throw you in the lake"_** She points at Asahina who stared confusingly at Junko.

**_"_****_Or feed you poisoned birthday cake" _**Gestured to Sakura who raised a brow.

**_"_****_I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone" _**She kissed Yasuke on the cheek, who then pushed her lightly away

**_"_****_Oh I could bury you alive"_** She made her way back to her sister

**_"_****_But you might crawl out with a knife"_**

**_"_****_And kill me when I'm sleeping"_**

**_"_****_That's why" _**She made her way back to the stage

**_"_****_I can't decide"_**

**_"_****_Whether you should live or die"_**

**_"_****_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven"_**

**_"_****_Please don't hang your head and cry"_**

**_"_****_No wonder why"_**

**_"_****_My heart feels dead inside"_**

**_"_****_It's cold and hard and petrified"_**

**_"_****_Lock the doors and close the blinds"_**

**_"_****_We're going for a ride"_**

She finished off by holding out her hands in a tada fashion as she gives them the widest grin she ever had on her face, as they look at her feeling uncomfortable.

She notices the looks they were all giving her "What?"

* * *

Want me to do more of these?


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh you guys suck!" Junko called out to the audience as none of them applauded her performance, not even her own sister. She stormed of stage, handing the mic back to Sayaka and went to sit next to Yusuke, who still did his best to ignore her and read his book.

"Soooooo, whos next?" Asked Sayaka as she looked over her classmates.

"I NOMINATE MONDO!" Yelled Junko, causing her boyfriend to grimace of the sudden loudness right next to him" Yes, thank you I did not need to be able to hear on that ear anyway" He complained.

Everyone else was more or less taken back at her wanting Mondo to sing, none more than Mondo himself.

"What? Why the fuck me?"

"Cause I heard you sing while in the sauna. There is no way you are denying everyone else to hear you"

This revalation caused Mondos face to turned red of embarresment as he awkwardly scratched his neck "Damn it I thought I made sure no one was around"

Byakuyas attention just got peaked a little by this comment "So you don't deny it?" He asked with a smirk.

"Is it really true Mondo?" Asked Hina who seemed a little to excited.

"... If i sing, do you guys stop the third degree?" Mondo asked in defeat, which they all nodded.

"Ech, fine!" He said as he went up the stage and was handed the mic and whispered the song title to Sayaka, who grinned and got backstage.

Meanwhile most of the class sat together at the same table with Junko leading the conversation. "So any bets on what Mr Biker is going to sing?"

"My money is born to be wild" Said Leon

"Ain't that a little to obvious?" Asked a not impressed Hifumi "It gotta be the theme song fra Biker mice from mars!" He declared. This earned a giggle from the gambler. "What is so funny Celest?" Asked Leon.

"I will bet that its not going to be any biker releated at all. Infact I will wager a token sum of my earnings from my underground gambling days" She said with a smile.

This caused Hifumi and Leon to nervously look at each other and then at Celest. "Um we don't have that kind of money to wager" Said Leon.

"That is fine. If you win, you will get the money, which is a 8 digit number amount. However if you lose, both of you will be my servants for the rest of the night" She offered as she held out her hand towards them. "My official guess will be in the soul genre. And to make it fair, if I am wrong you will get the money"

Hifumi and Leon did not hesitate at all as they both shook her hand in agreement.

"Something tells me you are going to regret it" Said Kyoko.

And suddenly they all heard them music start playing and turned their attention towards Mondo, who still looked a little embarrassed by the situation.

_**"Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one night stand" **_Hina and Sayaka both went awwwwwwww while Hifumi and Leon yelled "DAMN IT!"  
_**But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man**_  
_**These nights never seem to go to plan**_  
_**I don't want you to leave will you hold my hand?"**_

Even Toko payed attention to what was happening, muttering about how master could do it better and then started drooling, which Junko filmed on her phone.

_**Oh, won't you stay with me?**_  
_**'Cause you're all I need**_  
_**This ain't love, it's clear to see**_  
_**But darling, stay with me"**_

As Junko grinned at the reaction of her classmate, she turned her attention to Mukuro who stared dreamingly at Makoto, which gave the fashion icon an idea.

_**Why am I so emotional?**_  
_**No, it's not a good look, gain some self control**_  
_**And deep down I know this never works**_  
_**But you could lay with me so it doesn't hurt**_

She walked over and started to whisper "If you don't dance with that boy, I swear I will make eighter Sayaka or Kyoko to do it!"

Mukuros eyes widen in shock and made a straightline towards Makoto.

_**Oh, won't you stay with me?**_  
_**'Cause you're all I need**_  
_**This ain't love, it's clear to see**_  
_**But darling, stay with me**_

She got over to him and tried to asked him for a dance, but nothing came out of her mouth. He took notice of her and asked "Oh hey Mukuro, something wrong?"

He than spotted that her face look awfully flustered and a little sweaty. She than reached her hand out to him while looking the other way, occausionally looking at him and than away.

He pieced two and two together and took her hand in his, much to her surprise.

_**Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh**_

Mukuro and Makoto than danced hand in hand, both of them blushing but enjoying themselves nonetheless. And by the sound of Hina and Sayakas awwww only made the dancing couple a little more embarrassed.

_**Oh, won't you stay with me?**_  
_**'Cause you're all I need**_  
_**This ain't love, it's clear to see**_  
_**But darling, stay with me**_

_**Oh, won't you stay with me**_  
_**'Cause you're all I need**_  
_**This ain't love, it's clear to see**_  
_**But darling**_  
_**Stay with me**_

As the song ended, every classmate even Byakuya and Toko started clapping. Mukuro and Makoto still held hands after they stopped dancing and just looked at each other smiling. Which was short lived cause of a certain sister.

"Woooooo, my sister is gonna get laid tonight!" She called out for everyone to hear.

It was safe to say that Makoto quickly got flustered and ended the moment between them. Mukuro however just starting to stare into the air while a little drool could be spotted at the edge of her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

The mood started to vastly improve after Mondos performance. The classmates were more relaxed and comfortable, despite Junkos performance and general behavior so far. They even entertained the idea of inviting some of the students from the 77th class, should they be interested. So on orders from Celestia, Leon and Hifumi were sent to find them and give them the offer to join in.

"Think any of them will join?" Asked Kyoko to the people she was seated with, which consisted of Yasuke, Mukuro and Makoto.

"I imagine Ibuki would jump at the chance, since she is a musician" Mukuro pointed out.

"True, but ain't she more on the instrumental side of music?" Asked Makoto.

Kyoko shook her head lightly "Not necessarily, I have heard that she sing on occasions" As she said this, Junko just arrived with a tray of drinks for all of them.

"Bottoms up peasants. Can't have a proper show without the proper refreshments!" Each of them eyed the drinks she brought with suspicion, which did not go unnoticed by the fashionista. "Oh come on! You really think I mess with the drinks?!" She asked as she switched to her aggressive persona.

"To be honest Junko, it would be surprising if you did not spike the drinks" Said Kyoko while inspecting the drinks carefully. Makoto looked to Mukuro and Yasuke for their input and both of them just nodded.

"UGH fine! I prove that they are not spiked, by letting you picked which one of them i should drink then! If I planned to drugged any of you, i would have made sure you all got a taste of it" Yasuke got up to find a new glass.

Kyoko and Makoto both looked at Mukuro for confirmation, and the soldier once again just nodded with a rather blank look on her face. Junko switch to depressed Junko "Oh my, despite my efforts to lift this sad get together up, you still suspect me of foul play. Even my own sister and the love of my life eye me with such heartbreaking suspicion"

Yasuke returned with an unused glass and poured a sip of each drink for Junko. She picked it up and drank all of it with no hesitation. "Happy?"

"Relieved is more likely" Said Kyoko as she took a glass and started to drink. "Does not taste poisoned"

The rest of them took each a glass and started drinking too. Meanwhile, Sayaka held a vote for who people wanted to go next, and the winner was none other than Byakuya. "If it's what you desire, i see no need to refuse you. Consider it a blessing that I will grant you the honor of witnessing the prowess that is Byakuya Togami"

"Real humble huh?" Said Celestia.

"Beside, I refuse to be outdone by an airhead and a plankton"

"Hey fuck you too!"

Sayaka sighed "It would not be him, if he did not insult someone" She wishpered and handed him the mic and listen to his request.

The look she gave him clearly said 'Really?' But she did her thing and started to set it up for him, while everyone else sat and wondered what he picked. The music began and it had a latin rock sound about it.

"This one sounds familiar but i can't put my finger on it" Said Makoto as the song was still going on but only the instrumental could be heard.

It has over half a minute without any singing, and as the instrumental started to intensify Mondos eyes widen in realization and said "Son of a bitch"

_**"Tequila"**_

Everyone but Mondo was dumbfounded, though junko just started to laughing her ass off so much she fell backwards on the chair she sat on.

"How lazy can you get?" Asked Asahina rhetorically, which did not escape a certain writers attention.

"Sh-shut you mouth swimmer girl. Y-your just jealous of m-masters genius" She called out and quickly turned her drooling attention on Byakuya. Celest giggled a bit "Oh my, participating without putting any more effort than the rest"

Almost a minute went by before the music once again started to intensify and people already knew what that meant.

_**"Tequila" **_This time, Byakuya was not the only one singing it but Mondo, Taka and a timid Chihiro sang along.

* * *

Outside in the hall, Leon and Hifumi were just getting back with a couple of students from the 77th class. Most notable the Ultimate musician Ibuki Mioda. They all could hear the song that was being played which quickly made Ibuki pick up the pace and actively starting to run towards the music

* * *

As the song was reaching it's end, almost everyone started to clap along to it, except for Yasuke and Celestia. Mukuro was a little hesitant but a reassuring smile from Makoto put her to ease and join in.

Before it ended, the door was open and out came Ibuki with arms wide open as everyone sang

_**"Tequila!"**_

Everyone started clapping, though some more reluctant than others. Sayaka went up stage to get the mic from Byakuya, who instead of just handing it over to her like everyone else so far, he just stretched his hand out holding it and dropped it like it was nothing. Thankfully for everyone's hearing, Sayaka manage to grab it before it hit the ground.

"Dick" Said Sayaka, Asahina and Mondo

Junko sat down with the others again "Man I can't believe him sometimes" She giggled with a grin. Though it was not the usual grin she normally used, which caught the attetion of her sister, boyfriend and Kyoko.

"Are you okay Junko?" Asked Yasuke.

"Heh. So remember when I claimed I did not spike the drinks?"

"Oh god damn it" He muttered

"You spiked your own drink?" Asked Kyoko

"What? No man, I spiked Makotos" She continued giggling while getting up and hugging Makoto from behind, making her boobs press up against his neck which would normally fluster the guy, but he too seemed different. He just had a small smile and said "Mmmm soft"

This cause Yasuke to get up "And this is where I get off. Tell her to never invite me ever again to anything" He said to Mukuro who just nodded.

"What in the world did you drug him with?" Asked a annoyed Kyoko.

"Hehehe, nothing serious just something i had a pharmacist make. I kinda hehe thought he would be a little reluctant to participate so I wanted to arrange for something that could make him more ehhhh agreeable to suggestions" She grinned again. "But don't worry, I got a antidote sorta somewhere around here. Kinda forgot"


	4. Chapter 4

The arrival of Ibuki and Hinata were a big welcome, since Junko had herself and Makoto high of whatever it was Junko had drugged them with. However Kyoko still seemed frustrated of the fact that Junko went and did it.

"That's it, I am calling the principal!" She declared while taking out her phone. Seeing this Junko quickly let go of Makoto and went next to Kyoko with her arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey Kyo. Can I call you Kyo?"

"No!"

"Okay listen Kyo. I know calling the man, is like the right thing to do or whatever BUT!" She paused and held a finger "Look around you" She gestured with her free hand at the other students who despite what Junko did, were having fun and enjoying themselves. "What do you think will happen if you call principal daddy about this? He will shut this little event down as soon as he hears about drugged students, cause who knows how far it goes" She said with a sly grin

Kyoko seemed to hesitate for a bit "And are you really gonna spoil everyone's fun cause of one little harmless incident even though I got the antidote somewhere?"

"An anitdote that you forgot the location of!" Kyoko pointed out.

"Not important Nancy. What is important is that you just trust me so far, I'm just making this night more interesting"

As this conversation was going on, the two newcomers were seated with Asahina, Sayaka and Celest with Leon and Hifumi being ordered to gather refreshments for their new guests.

"So Hajime, what brings a student from the reserve course here?" Celestia asked pretty direct and bluntly.

Ibuki immediately raised her hand as if knowing the answer doing class "Oh oh oh oh, me pick me!" Celest giggled at he girl's display and gestured her to answer. "Hajime here were needed advice regarding girls!"

"Hey, don't phrase it like that!" He responded rather defensively.

The topic quickly caught the attention of the girls gather at the table. "Oh my, what kind of advice were you hoping to get?" Asked a curious Sayaka.

Hajime sighed "It's her family, I have not met them yet and they are kind of influential. I'm just afraid of making a bad impression so I needed advice"

This answer cause the three girls to raise their eyebrows and look at Ibuki, who were lightly headbanging her hair around "And you thought she was the most qualified to ask?" Celest asked more out of general curiosity rather than mocking.

"She was the only one who was available, and hearing her I kinda learned what not to do when introducing myself" He answered, and hearing this Ibuki stopped her headbanging and wrapped an arm around Hajime's neck and said "See! Ibuki helped a wayward soul on the freeway of love!"

"Huh. I guess knowing what not to do is a good step" Said Asahina. Hajime's phone went off and he noticed it was his girlfriend. "Oh I need to take this"

Just than the door to the event open once again and in came Sonia and Soda. Sonia looked around in awe as she took in the scenery before her. A biker arguing with the heir to the Togami empire, a high model squeezing her boobs up against a average looking boy, and her own classmate Ibuki who resumed her headbanging. "Oh my!" She said with excitement. Soda went over to the table where Ibuki were and joined them, with Sonia following suit.

And than Leon and Hifumi returned with drinks for Ibuki and Hajime who both thanked them while they just mumble.

"Since we got new visitors, won't you guys be a dear and get drinks for them too?" Celest asked gently with a sweet smile that kinda freaked out Leon a bit since he knows that she only did that out of appearance sake, since she could order them to do whatever her wish.

"So what seems to be the topic of discussion?!" Asked a excited Sonia.

"Hajime here got girl trouble" Said Asahina.

"What kind of trouble?" Asked Soda.

"It's not girl trouble per say, but meeting her family" Answered Sayaka. And just than Hajime returned with everyone seated looking at him with interest. He just sighed and said "She is coming over with now. Apparently she was none to happy that I got here without telling her"

"Oh, should you not try and greet her and show her the way over here?" Asked a confused Sonia.

Hajime shook his head "No need to, she said she knew someone who could show her"

And just than in came a trio of students. Peko, Fuyuhiko and his sister Natsumi. The latter of the two seemed to be arguing about something, until they saw where their fellow classmate sat and joined them, with Peko taking a seat next to Hajime and placed her hand on his arm, while Fuyuhiko stood infront of everyone while Natsumi just looked around the place.

Hajime was slightly fidgeting in his seat, which did not went unnoticed by the rest of them. Fuyuhiko noticed this "I guess their is an elephant in the room that need to be adressed" He declared while looking at Hajime.

"Oh wait! Don't tell me, Hajime is fucking Peko and you are jealous?!" Ibuki seemed to be a little too excited of her own guess.

Fuyuhiko just sighed and shook his head "Not quite" And than came his little sister Natsumi who sat next to Hajime and took his hand in hers.

Ibuki's eyes widen in shock and immediately stood up "OH MY GOD!" She shouted with glee. "YOU ARE FUCKING THE BABY GANGSTER'S SISTER!"

Hajime's eyes begged her to lower her voice but it was for nothing as she started to go around and sang "HAJIME FUCKED THE GANGSTER'S SISTER" Over and over again to the diffrent students around the room.

Each time she sang it, Fuyuhiko's right eye twitched.

She than got behind Hajime and put an arm loosely around his neck "So that's what you meant meeting her family. OH MY GOD! So all the time you said you were to busy to hang out with me it was to meet up with her? Does that include your game sessions with Chiaki? Oh god does Chiaki know? How about Nagito, does he know you are fucking baby gangsters little sister?" "Ibuki please shut up" Hajime tried to stop her.

"Are you done yet, ya loudmouthed ADD suffering idiot!?" Said Natsumi who was visible irritated. Ibuki gave a mock salute and shut her mouth. "This is not how I wanted to break it to you bro, but yeah this is the guy I mention earlier"

Fuyuhiko gave Hajime a good look over "He does not seem much, honestly he just seems like a tall version of that stoned kid over there" He pointed towards Makoto.

"Better than any of the guys from the clan. He atleast does not seem afraid of talking to me" She declared, she also looked over at Makoto "Is that guy gonna be okay? He seems a little out of it"

"Hehe, more like far out" Said a new voice that joined in on the chat.

Natsumi quickly recognize her "Well well, ain't it the airhead of hopes peak"

"HAHA, YEAH IT'S ME! JUNKO FUCKING ENOSHIMA! AND YOU ARE TOTTALY KILLING MY BUZZ HERE ROSECHEEKS!"

"The fuck you just called me!?" Natsumi responded rather hostile as she got up.

"Sweetie please calm-" Hajime got interrupted. "Sweetie?!" repeated Fuyuhiko and at the same time Peko started to squeeze Hajime's arm a bit more.

"WHO WOULD GUESS ONE OF THE HEIRS TO THE FUCKING YAKUZA GOT CUTE ROSECOLOURED CHEEKS!" Junko went on which slightly agitated Natsumi.

"Oh is that how it's going to be? Well than how about this. You and me, one on one bitch!" She challenge the fashion diva who accepted it with no hesitation.

"Deal, I shall show holigans like you what happens when you cross the queen of this school" Declared royal Junko "I challenge you to a duet peasant!"


	5. Chapter 5

"A what now?" Asked a confused Natsumi.

"A duet peasant! We shall perform together and let the audience decide who were the better performer" Declared royal Junko, as she was making her way towards the stage. Natsumi just look at her go in disbelief over what she just got herself into. "But I meant I wanna fight you, you idiot!"

"Ha! Such actions are only for the simple minded fools when they got nothing else to offer, like my sister. I however prefer something that takes actual skills, through I understand if you want to back out now. It is only natural for people such as you"

Fuyuhiko and Hajimes were a little shocked when they heard that and both turned to look at Natsumi who was more pissed than confused now. "People like me?! Oh I show you airhead, I will show you and everybody here that no one talks shit to me!" And she made her way up on stage, standing a few meters away from her opponent.

"Should we stop her?" Hajime asked.

"Pretty sure she will rip your fucking head off if you tried" Was the answer he got from the little gangster. He than looked a little uncomfortable as he turned to Hajime "Did you and my sister really?"

Hajime's face took a sharp turn to look at Fuyuhiko "What?! No of course not!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?! Than why did you not correct Ibuki earlier than?" Asked a surprised Ibuki who butted in between the two, clearly annoying Fuyuhiko in the process.

"Cause you kept screaming and did not bother to listen!" Hajime answered.

As this little spat was happening, Natsumi and Junko were in the middle of finding a song to sing, with a little help from Sayaka.

"WHAT THE HELL SAYAKA?! NONE OF THESE ARE DUETS!" Yelled aggressive Junko.

"I'm sorry, but I can not seem to find a duet that seem to fit with what you two got going on here. At best you can share a song or sing one each" She responded with a apologetic look. She than lit up a bit "Well there is one, but I don't know if you are going to like it"

"It's better than nothing, just put it on already. Have to show this bitch her place!" Said Natsumi while glaring at Junko.

Sayaka looked at Junko for her input "WHY THE HELL NOT. NOT LIKE I GOT ANY SUGGESTIONS" Sayaka than made her way backstage to prepare as always.

The two girls just stared at each other in anticipation while waiting for the lyrics to show up and for the music to play. The crowd minus Makoto was also excited of what this performance is going to bring. The music started playing at it had a calm and nice start to it. But the horrified faces of the two girls on stage as they read the lyrics seemed to suggest otherwise, and they both hesitatingly brought their mics up and started reluctantly to sing.

_**"I know I stand in line**_  
_**Until you think you have the time**_  
_**To spend an evening with me" **_Natsumi looked embarrassed while Junko seemed to accept it more or less and started to enjoy her rivals misery.  
_**"And if we go some place to dance**_  
_**I know that there's a chance**_  
_**You won't be leaving with me" **_Junko made her way over to Natsumi and took her hand into her own, surprising Natsumi who could not focus on whether to continuing singing or slap Junko.

The audience were amused while Fuyuhiko and Hajime both had muffled laughs cause of Natsumi's embarrassment.

_**"Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place**_  
_**And have a drink or two**_  
_**And then I go and spoil it all**_  
_**By saying somethin' stupid like, 'I love you'" **_They sing as Junko made her rival face her as they did it. She even kept holding her hand and started to sorta dance romantically, as good as one can do with one hand and singing in the mean time with one who is more or less confused on how to react to what is going on.  
_**"I can see it in your eyes**_  
_**You still despise the same old lies**_  
_**You heard the night before**_  
_**And though it's just a line to you**_  
_**For me it's true**_  
_**And never seemed so right before" **_In the audience, Mukuro was still sitting beside a high Makoto who seemed to moved his body to the music, which gave the soldier an idea.

"Um Makoto?" She said timidly

"Mmmmmm yes?"

She stood up and held out her hand to him, which he quickly accepts much to her pleasant surprise, as they started dancing hand in hand.

_**"I practice every day**_  
_**To find some clever lines to say**_  
_**To make the meaning come through" **_Ibuki scanned the room for a partner and she found one, who was fidgeting at the table sitting next to the biker. She strolled over their and took Chihiro's hand in hers without saying as much as a word to the programmer who was sweating nervously.  
_**"But then I think I'll wait**_  
_**Until the evening gets late**_  
_**And I'm alone with you" **_Ibuki noticed Chihiros timid and nervous attitude "Don't worry, just follow Ibuki and the rest is easy!" She said as they started dancing, trying to imitate Mukuro and Makoto.

_**"The time is right, your perfume fills my head**_  
_**The stars get red, and, oh, the night's so blue" **_Junko than stops moving and gets down on one knee while looking up at a flustered Natsumi while still holding her hand.  
_**And then I go and spoil it all**_  
_**By saying somethin' stupid like, 'I love you'" **_Junko than gets up and snatched her rival's mic and placed them both on the ground as she than grabbed both of her hands and started to dance around on stage, while Natsumi tried to get free. "Let go of me you bitch!"

"I did not know Junko could be so graceful while forcing some to dance with er" Said an impressed Fuyuhiko, with Hajime nodding along.

Natsumi than finally gets free and picks up her mic, as Junko does the same.

_**"The time is right, your perfume fills my head**_  
_**The stars get red, and, oh, the night's so blue" **_Junko than makes Natsumi trip so they both kneel infront one another.  
_**"And then I go and spoil it all**_  
_**By saying somethin' stupid like, 'I love you'" **_Natsumi quickly gets up, still flustered and a little mad.

_**"I love you"**_  
_**"I love you"**_  
_**"I love you"**_  
_**"I love you"**_  
_**"I love you"**_  
_**"I love you"**_  
_**"I love you"**_

As everybody started clapping, Natsumi tried to hide her face with her hands. This got Hajime to stand up and get on stage to grab her hands and gently remove them from her face. He just looked at her with a warm smile which made her blush and smile awkwardly down at the floor.

"You did great Nat" Was all he said to make her go weak in the knees. With no thought behind it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss much to his and her brother's surprise, while everyone else just clapped and cheered. Except for Junko who felt that her performance just got overshadowed by this sickly display of love. A clear look of frustration was etched onto her face, which Natsumi quickly noticed and discreetly flips Junko off, using Hajime's body to cover her hand so only Junko saw it. She than mouth silently 'No one fucks with me' with a grin to Junko.


End file.
